


Lunch Break

by KittenVirus



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenVirus/pseuds/KittenVirus
Summary: Humanized!Some explicit shippy thing.Office sex. Bc why the heck not





	Lunch Break

„Alright now just – ah damn“ I cursed as the message „wrong password“ popped up on screen. Sighing, I closed the window and then proceeded to log in anew. A few clicks later, the program showed me a graph. “Good, good” I mumbled absently, studying the data.

“Hey Tex.” 

I jumped, almost swatting my mouse off the desk. Startled, I stared at the door, watching as Sterling strolled in, closing the door behind him. “Talking to yourself again?” he mocked with a slight smile. “Uhm… yeah” I chuckled and pushed myself back from the desk as he moved over to me. In his grey, almost silver jacket and the black pants he managed to look both professional and elegant. And sexy. He rounded the desk and leaned onto it next to me. “What’re ya doin’ here?” I smiled and stood up, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him into a short kiss. Sterling chuckled. “We wanted to go have lunch together, did you forget? Too much work?” I blinked. Oh. Yeah, I did forget about that. “Sorry-“ I started, but Sterling waved me off. “No worries. I know it’s a little rough at the moment. All the more reason for you to relax during your breaks.” A smile appeared on my face. “That’s why I love ya” I hummed and pulled him into another kiss. This time I made it longer… and deeper.

I tilted my head, pushing my tongue into his mouth when he gave in. His hands wrapped around my back and I pulled him closer, grabbing his waist firmly and pushing him against my desk. A moment later I broke the kiss, but I didn’t loosen my grip. Sterling had an almost cheeky smile on his face. A few strands of his silver hair had come loose and fell into his face. “Something tells me you’d prefer a workout over lunch today” Sterling chuckled. Even though it was meant as a teasing joke, he seemed a little embarrassed. “You’re sweet” I hummed. “But you’re right. Although, to be fair, I’d call it dessert first instead of a workout. You’re just too sweet.” “You said that twice” Sterling laughed, a slight pink covering his face. My heart seemed to take a leap. I gave him a peck on the cheek, suddenly overwhelmed with affection. Sterling uttered a noise that was somewhere between a confused chuckle and a snort, then one of his hands gently slid from my belly upwards to the collar of my shirt. “Wanna get going before lunch break is over?” Sterling hummed. “Since when are you this eager when it comes to sex in the office?” I grinned. Still blushing, he just shrugged. I let my hands wander downwards to his hips, where I comfortably rested them. “Enough talk now” I decided, then pushed him onto the desk. A few files were pushed over the edge and fell to the ground with a thud and the rustle of the papers spilling over the floor. I didn’t care.

My lips found his and I kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth and toying with his tongue. He moaned quietly into the kiss. I moved my hands under the desk until I found the security switch. I flipped it and heard the lock of the glass doors shutting with a clicking noise. Then I pushed Sterling’s legs apart and moved closer until my hips were conveniently parked between his knees. He was now sitting on the desk. Sterling pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air. Now his face wasn’t just pink but rather red. I couldn’t tell if that was from embarrassment or from something else, although a glance between his legs gave me a pretty good hint on the answer to that question. Before he could say anything, I liplocked him again, pulling off his jacket while he was still startled. Next came his tie and his shirt – the buttons opened easily under my fingers. I let his lips go again and took off my own jacket, dropping it onto the chair. “You really wanna ruin your desk?” Sterling asked, a crooked smile on his face. “Polished surface. I’ll just have to clean up” I grinned in response. My hands trailed over his now exposed chest, making him shiver. I leaned onto him and kissed the side of his throat, right below his ear. From there, I trailed a row of kisses downwards, while my hands opened first his belt and then his pants. I slipped into his underwear, getting a hold of his member. He let out a quiet gasp as I started to stroke him, nibbling on his collarbone at the same time. “Tex…” he moaned quietly, grabbing my shoulders. I could feel my own erection pressing against my jeans.

After a few moments I pulled my hand out again, now wet with precum, and instead slipped it into the back of his pants. It only took me a second or two to find his entrance and I pushed my fingers inside without much hesitation. Sterling arched his back a little, giving me easier access. His hands clawed my shirt and his breathing was heavy in my ear. In response I pushed in deeper, making him moan. Shaking, one of his hands moved down my back, to the front and then down into my crotch. He grabbed me through the textiles, gently rubbing over the bulge that was by now clearly showing. A shiver of pleasure ran through my body like an electric shock. Deciding that this was enough, I pulled out my hand again, earning a protesting noise from Sterling. “For a quickie this is already going on way too long sweetie” I chuckled, my breath ragged. He rolled his eyes. “Down” I ordered, taking a step back and motioning to his pants with one hand while I opened my own belt with the other. Sterling obeyed and undressed quickly.

I pushed him onto the desk again, but this time on his back. Absently, I noticed how another pile of files fell. His legs wrapped around my hips as I pulled him closer. I didn’t have to ask – we were way past that point by now. A single look in his eyes was permission enough. I pushed inside of him, and he gasped involuntarily, his hips buckling in my grip. A second later he relaxed and I started to move. It didn’t take long for us to find the correct rhythm – we had a good synch by now, even though the desk part was a new one. Watching Sterling moan on my desk, only dressed with his open shirt, was kind of a turn on, I had to admit that much. Pleasant shivers ran through my body with every thrust of my hips and I soon began to speed up the rhythm. Sterling’s breath turned into short gasps and moans. I was close to cumming already. I pushed inside of him harder, intensifying the pleasurable waves that rolled through my body like a thunderstorm. Sterling whimpered, arching his back. When he came, he tightened around me – that made me cum almost instantly aswell. Panting, my legs a little shaky, I slowly removed myself from him. I stayed close though, my hands still on his hips. A few moments passed, in which both of us just tried to calm down our breathing.

When Sterling tried to prop himself up, I grabbed his shoulders and helped him into a sitting position. “You good?” I smiled. My breath was already steadying. Sterling just nodded. When he looked at me though, his eyes widedned in shock for a split second. “Uhm Tex. Your shirt…” he mumbled, pointing at me. I looked down, immediately spotting the wet stains on the white textile. I blinked. “Oh. Well. …I guess the jacket will cover it. I’ll just go get a new one – I have a spare in my caddy” I shrugged it off. I turned around to grab my pants when Sterling suddenly cracked up. I turned my head and stared at him. He wasn’t just laughing. That was more like a hysterical giggling. “S-sorry” he stammered, gasping for air, obviously trying not to laugh again. “But that was just… oh my GOD.” He cracked up again. “What?” I asked, cracking a smile. I started to dress. By the time I had put my pants back on, Sterling’s laughter was reduced to sporadic chuckles. “It’s nothing important. Just a stupid thought” he shrugged, smiling, and reached for his own clothes. “I still wanna know, Silver” I snorted, handing him a tissue to clean himself up. “It’s REALLY stupid.” “Do tell.” “But it’s not even funny.” “Tell.” Sterling sighed in defeat as he closed the buttons of his shirt. “I dunno. I just suddenly thought it extremely funny how we were fucking on your desk like horny teenagers in high school.” I snorted. “Well, I don’t think bein’ horny is limited to teenager hormones. It also TENDS to happen when ya fall in love” I remarked, helping him adjust his tie. When I looked up from my handiwork again, I noticed that Sterling had this adorable pink flush on his face again. “You’re cute, ya know that?” “Oh really? I don’t think I knew. It’s not like you tell me on a daily basis” Sterling replied with an ironic tone in his voice that was impossible to miss. I snorted, then gave him the once over. “Your hair’s a mess hon” I stated. The gel in his hair had not been able to withstand such rough treatment. “Just like your shirt” Sterling retorted and stretched before getting to his feet. He put his pants back on as I moved in to clean the desk. When I threw the used tissues into the trashcan and turned around, I spotted Sterling at the shelves at the back wall, correcting his hair with the help of a small decorative mirror I had placed there. I wandered over and placed myself behind him, loosely draping my arms around his waist. I watched him straightening his hair.

“Lunch break’s probably long over” I stated after a while. Sterling gave an affirmative huff. We stayed silent, staring into the reflection. “Where’s that mirror from?” Sterling asked after a while. “T’ was my mother’s” I mumbled absently. “Oh.” Another pause. “We should probably get back to work” Sterling sighed eventually and stepped out of my embrace. “Sure. Come pick me up when you’re done ok?” I smiled, giving him a short, affectionate kiss on the nose. “Will do. Don’t drown in your papers” he retorted before moving towards the door. “Love ya” I called while I moved back to the desk and unlocked the security switch again. “Love you too” Sterling smiled, glancing back over his shoulder. Then he disappeared through the door. I stared at the closed glass doors for a moment, before looking at the mess of files and papers around my desk. My stomach was growling.

Oh well. It had been worth it though. I smiled to myself as I started to pick up the papers.


End file.
